


Anyone Can Wear the Gloves

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [205]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Good AU, I may expand on this universe, Toons in real world, in the sense that Joey’s not an evil lunatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by Into the Spider-Verse, because I like the idea of Bendy being the Miles Morales to Mickey’s Peter Parker.





	Anyone Can Wear the Gloves

(Shot of a small black and white form darting through the Magic Kingdom. The Disney logo appears, followed by theMeatly Games logo. Shots of various Magic Kingdom areas. Clip of the black and white figure standing on a platform, watching as a monorail zooms past. Clip of the figure approaching a gravestone, the writing impossible to make out. A shape darts by the figure, causing him to turn around, showing he is wearing a mask resembling Oswald’s face.)

 

Text: Christmas XXXX

 

(Shot of the figure standing atop one of Cinderella Castle’s peaks at night. He braces himself, then takes a running leap off. He does a flip in the air as he falls, and there is a brief upside-down shot, making it look like he’s rising.)

 

Text: Enter a world

 

(Without warning, a pair of batlike wings sprout from his shoulders, a tail also becoming visible.)

 

Text: Where more than one

 

(He soars over Main Street, U.S.A..)

 

Text: Wears the gloves

 

(The figure finally lands atop City Hall. Catching his breath, he removes the mask, revealing himself to be Bendy. He smiles and lets out a laugh.)

 

Title Card: Into the Toon-verse

 

(Cut to Bendy walking through It’s a Small World with Mickey.)

 

Bendy: So, how many animation companies have Toons?

 

Text: In theaters Christmas XXXX


End file.
